1. Technical Field
Embodiments of the present disclosure generally relate to application platforms, and more particularly, to methods and systems for providing a secure network for application platforms.
2. Related Art
Existing application platforms allow an application developer to develop and deploy applications that may be used for various purposes in various contexts. A consumer may load applications on a mobile device, which may run the applications after the mobile device has been manufactured and purchased. The applications may be developed or sold by the manufacturer of the device or by third party application developers. In general, application developers want their applications to be housed and used in as many devices as possible and provide services that are secure and high quality. Consumers expect convenient and secure services within a trusted environment when downloading and using the applications. However, existing application platforms have a number of shortcomings related to security. For example, application developers may have different resources, preferences or policies for different types of security mechanisms, some preferring security mechanisms that are low in cost or easier to implement. Also, if a mobile device is configured to load applications from third party developers, there may be a risk of attack of the device and data stored on the device, for example by viruses, spyware or other malware. Furthermore, consumers and third party application developers may be concerned about entering confidential information or credentials within an existing application platform due to problems such as phishing. Users need to know that the their confidential information or credentials are appropriately securitized. Although the application developer and the consumer may each have its own culture and expectations, they all have the same basic requirement regarding an application platform—the need for security and confidentiality.